zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Killerdome
:This article contains information about the Killerdome only. For information about the Zoid constructed from both the Dark Spiner and Killerdome, see 'Killer Spiner.'' The '''Killerdome (EZ-061) (also stylized as Killer Dome) is a Crab-type of Zoid affiliated with the Guylos Empire, and is one of over 200 species of bio-mechanical lifeforms that form the Zoid race depicted in TOMY'''s '''Zoids Franchise. Overview The Killerdome is a Crab-type Zoid, created by the Guylos Empire. An unusual Zoid, the Killerdome was initially designed for coastal defence. Heavily armed and well armoured for its size, the Zoid sports a considerable arsenal of weapons including autocannons, beam cannons and its massive claws. Its eight pulse laser cannons are probably its most potent weapon, allowing the Zoid to spray fire in any direction around it. The Killerdome is able to operate on land and in the water, as well as being able to burrow into the sand. While relatively slow on land, the Killerdome's role requires a greater focus on endurance than speed. The Killerdome's most interesting feature, however, is its ability to combine with the Dark Spiner to enhance its abilities. In this form, known as the Killer Spiner, the Dark Spiner gains the ability to use all of the Killer Dome's arsenal in addition to its own, converting it from an Electronic Warfare machine to a potent frontline battle Zoid. Battle Story Appearances The Killer Dome first appeared in ZAC 2102 during the Helic Republic's invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx alongside the Dark Spiner. The Zoid was used by the Guylos Empire's elite Eisen Dragoon unit to oppose the Republic's invasion forces, and were nearly successful in destroying the invasion fleet. The Eisen Dragoons, however, were actually a front for the formation of the Neo-Zenebas Empire. Following the destruction of the Helic and Guylos armies in the Empire's capital, the Neo-Zenebas forces invaded the Central Continent. The Dark Spiner and Killerdome were used to hunt down the remnants of the Helic army. Media Appearances Anime The Killerdome appeared in Zoids: Fuzors, piloted by Rattle Darshes, a member of the Dark Assassins Team. His partner, Malloy, pilots a Dark Spiner. The two Zoids can fuse to form the Killer Spiner (and indeed, is the first Fuzor Zoid to be shown in the series). This is depicted as having many times more power than the two Zoids do separately, allowing them to overwhelm a team of three Blade Ligers lead by Blue City's top "Zi Fighter", Rastani. It later also overwhelms Mach Storm's entire team, but it is at the end of this battle that the Killer Spiner is shown to have a critical flaw; it is only able to fuse for five minutes at a time, a flaw that all Fuzors in the series have. Despite this extreme power advantage, it is effortlessly defeated by the Sabre Fang Holotech, a customised Sabre Fang which sports incredibly advanced stealth technology. After this the Killer Dome's fate is unknown, as it is not featured again. The Killer Dome, when fused to the Dark Spiner, is able to launch its claws, and control them remotely, which allow the Zoid to grab and throw its opponents, even ones at a distance, with relative ease. It is also able to project a powerful energy shield. Video Games The Killerdome appeared in the Zoids Saga series as a common wandering monster. It also appeared as a weapon in the Zoids VS series. As a weapon it could only be equipped to a few Zoids, namely D.A. Lizards and both Dark Spiner and Killer Spiner. Trading Cards The Killer Dome was featured in the Zoids Scramble release of Zoids Trading Cards. The Killer Spiner was also featured in the Zoids Scramble set. Models Zoids (1999) The Killerdome was introduced in the Zoids (1999) line. The Killerdome comes on three frames, along with two orange transparencies, a gear unit, a small wheel, six rubber caps, a small blue pilot, and label sheets. The Killerdome is moulded in dark grey and red, with purple caps. The Zoid is not motorised. Instead it has a small wheel on its underside that, when rolled forwards, causes the dome to spin and the claws to open and close. The Zoid does not have a standard canopy; in order to remove the pilot figure, the top of the Zoid must be removed first. No extra weapons or accessories were ever made for the Killerdome. Instead, the Zoid was designed to act as an extra weapons system for the Dark Spiner. The Killerdome can be mounted on the Zoid's back in the place of its sail; in this mode, the Killerdome's features are powered by the Dark Spiner's motor as the Zoid walks. Killerdome was the final 'standard release' Guylos Zoid in the New Japanese Release. The Killerdome was first produced in 2001, and discontinued in 2004. A chromed version was released by Leoshop of Taiwan. Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize The Killerdome was released as part of the Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize line. In the U.S. it was Hasbro branded. The international version was TOMY branded. Fuzors The Killerdome, along with the Dark Spiner, was released in the Killer Spiner model kit for the Fuzors line. There were no physical changes to the model, although the sticker sheet was altered, and the Zoid came with a grey pilot rather than a blue one. Related Zoids The Killerdome is a component of a Fuzor Zoid; combining with the Dark Spiner to form the Killer Spiner (see that page for details). ---- Category:Zoids Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:NJR Category:Aquatic Zoids Category:NAR Category:SS Zoids Category:Lightweight Zoids Category:Amphibious Zoids